Valkyria Chronicles: The Lost Shinobi
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A brief encounter, a long chase, an interrupted fight, and complete memory loss. What will happen now that Sasuke and Naruto reside in two separate countries, bound to fight in the near future on the continent of Europa in the 1930's?


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted from either Naruto and/or Valkyria Chronicles.

Summary: A brief encounter, a long chase, an interrupted fight, and complete memory loss. What will happen now that Sasuke and Naruto reside in two different countries, bound to fight in the near future, on the continent of Europa in the 1930's EC?

* * *

_**Valkyria Chronicles: Lost Shinobi**_

_**Prologue Chapter: Parting Paths

* * *

**_

The wind was silent, only the occasional gentle breeze to say it was there. The stars and moon shown brightly upon the trees and ridges and casting brilliant shadows of the night. Streams flowed silently in their beds, hardly creating anything that would be considered natural ambiance. The whole scene was peaceful; it was a place one could rest comfortably. Only, there was ever unwanted, nerve wracking silence. The same silence that always came before a storm struck.

A spark as steel met steel with a screeching sliding sound that gave the only light and sound not found among the scene of otherwise peaceful retreat. Water splashed as tree leaves rustle as figures seemingly danced around in the night, but that was far from true. The figures were jockeying for the position to end the threat of the other in the night, using whatever cover that could conceal them on this bright night.

Another spark as the screeching sound was repeated, but a dull, fleshy sound followed by earth being slide over as grass and soil were displaced told that one had struck out by some other means and had made hard contact. The strike had been unexpected and that had been hoped for, for this enemy was very much predictable, but at the same time very capable and more than cunning when the danger became clear. Yet the confidence that it would soon end changed all that and now with renewed energy now flowing caused the silhouette to now switch over and try and pin the opponent and win this night.

The flurry of movements that accompanied such a change was answered with a flurry of near silent sounds, as though the air itself was being cut. The being deftly dodged and realized barely in time of the trap that had been set for it and that trap was now sprung. It was a trap that one would not wish to be too close to, even if one was the one who set it.

* * *

The explosion startled the night watch as the evening went from a bright moon lit evening with stars twinkling merrily in the sky to one in which a short lived sun arose briefly in the north. Though they had noticed some time ago something was amiss with the animals, their superiors had written off. They had said it was nothing, but the night watch was unsteady by the near silence beyond their watch, beyond their sight.

Now, with that explosion, it was something, something big as another filled the sky and sparks of light were now being seen as the second explosion's light died out. Something was fighting out there, beyond their walls, but with in sight of them. There was no other recourse of action, the alarm was to be sounded and sounded now!

* * *

The two fighters danced among one another attempts to gain the advantage. Many days had they traveled, far from home they are. Battle they did again and again, till now they glared at one another, weapons locked as they broke apart for another round of attack, parry, dodge, counter, strike, defend, the list and movements seemingly endless as they struck back and forth.

Finally their abused weapons failed, and they were left with fist and foot and head as one struck out with his own, catching his opponent off guard and the two were forced apart.

The two looked, more liked looked over each other. They knew the fight had only just begun and it was still long from sunrise. They had more than enough time to fight and win or break and withdraw for another chase.

With that thought, things changed as flares filled the sky, illuminating it for those not accustomed to night fighting. Voices shouting orders as troops could be heard pounding their boots hard against the earth as they rushed to the center of the storm. It would not be long before they would be caught.

"It ends now," the dark haired, coal eye youth said before declaring, "IT ENDS HERE AND NOW! _NARUTO!"_

"_SASUKE!"_ the yellow haired, blue eyed Naruto shouted his friend and target's name as they prepared to end it.

* * *

The soldiers stopped as the world seemed to explode before them. Thunderous crashes of lighting, terrible howling winds, the very earth quaking beneath their feet. They wondered if they had been running towards a battlefield of immense proportions and how an army had gotten so close to them without being discovered already.

An officer, battle hardened of numerous conflicts noticed that the 'battle' before them lacked the sounds of modern warfare. There was no clattering of machine guns, no reports of rifles being discharged; even the explosions missed the whine and scream of incoming ordnance and the cries of soldiers in battle was also missing. To him it was baffling and strange even as he strained his ears and took a step back…

...A step that ultimately saved his life as the ground he had been standing on a moment early was struck by a lighting bolt that fell from the cloudless sky and launched him back like a rag doll being thrown through the air as it if it had been shot from cannon!

Another officer realizing the danger as more and more bolts struck nearer and closer to the brown clad men before him, flanking him, all surrounding him, called for the men to break formation and withdraw, and ordering them to avoid trees and to keep themselves and their weapons low.

The men obeyed and took to their bellies instead of running back, they crawled, almost slithering like snakes on the ground to avoid taking harm. The wind now joined the destruction, nearly lifting a dozen or more men that had yet hit the more secure earth off their feet and into the air. Communications was nearly impossible as whole units fell apart and men joined in makeshift units, following whoever was in the lead to whatever safety, even as the ground began to crack and rise or fall from beneath them.

In twos and threes, fours and fives, alone or in groups, the men worked their way back to their camp, fear holding them, but their training was preserving them.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke clashed, calling upon unrelenting attacks and unyielding defenses that were ever increasing in power and usage. They were also increasing the amount of power they put into their moves. The damage was most definite and the landscape forever changed.

It would seemingly end once and for all that night, but fate, even if one didn't care for it and the other would gladly challenge it any day of the week again and again, seemed to be planning something different.

* * *

Soon they began to crawl back into the safety of their camp. It was protected by old stone walls of a long forgotten castle that had crumbled in on itself sometime in the past, but the walls still held true. It was now safe for those who had made it back and deciding to take their chances in the open or against the aged walls shunned their own structures, which soon proved true as before their eyes the walls cracked and windows broke. Personnel rushed out with important supplies and documents hoping to avoid a death that would find them inside the buildings.

Mutters and stories filtered with reports that made no sense as officers began to try and take charge of their disheveled men. Officers, backed by their sergeants were attempting to reform units that had gone out and dissolved in the confusion to get back. They were equally scared, but they needed to put on a brave face for their men and get them back in formation or they would all die.

At that critical moment, their commander arrived, astride his mighty mount, a woman they all didn't recognized beside him. They wondered who she was, but what was important to them, were the items she held in her hands…

A lance and shield, so small was the latter some nearly missed it.

Suddenly, a startled look out reported a pair of lights!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from one another. Their bodies battered and bruised, their clothes torn and stained. The land around them now blasted into an unrecognizable, barren desert for as far as the eye could see.

They were not even close to being done as they rejoined the fight, both of them glowing a respectful color…

Naruto a blood red…

Sasuke a dark violet…

Furiously, their fists and feet meet their opponent. The two began to carry the fight from where they had been, back into lush green land, yet destroyed. The motions so fast they were a blur to anyone else, but the most experienced of martial artists!

Paralleling one another and launching devastating attacks they had learned over the period of their chase, the ground behind their trails exploding as they slide to a stop and launched at one another high in the sky in a furious meeting of fist and foot as they hung punching and kicking one another!

They dropped from the sky and landed in a forest and began popping up from the canopy launching renewed attacks with both jutsu and recovered weapons!

They would leap up, launch an attack, evade an attack, and then drop down to repeat the process. The fighting destroying the landscape as it toppled trees and churned the soil. Only the victory now mattered to them, it had been too long and both had been pulling their punches back then.

BUT tonight they weren't holding back as the glows intensified as the fighting continued to travel!

* * *

Selveria Bles began to glow blue as she stood atop the north wall, her dark clothes fluttering with an unseen breeze. Her small cape detached itself from her shoulders as she brought her shield and lance to bear, her black beret falling away as her gray hair began to defy gravity. Her eyes closed as she drew in a gentle, but deep breath with a muttered prayer…

Then her red eyes snapped open with her left arm shooting out as the small unusual shield suddenly grew in size and spun as it do so and then with her right arm bringing the lance around as it too grew in length!

The men now realized what she was, who she was…

"**FLAMES OF THE VALKYRIA…**" roared Selveria…

She was Valkyrur.

* * *

"_**RASENGAN/CHIDORI!"**_ the combined shout as both opponents classed in one final assault!

* * *

"_**IGNITE!"**_

A blast of blue light shot forth from her lance and far into the distance where the fighting continued. The ground was being torn up from the rapid displacement of air and sheer heat generation of the light of raw Ragnite energy. Trees were forced aside, bent, snapped, torn from the very ground itself as water ways vaporized as the light shot past. The leading point of the attack was right on target and seconds after the light dissipated, the night was again aglow with a thunderous explosion dwarfing all those prior this night!

It seemed a forgone conclusion that nothing would've survive, but the soldiers knew they would get the orders to investigate never the less, but now a cool calm now covered them. With knowledge they had a Valkyrur with in their ranks, the soldiers set out. They wouldn't need to fear the end of the world, so long as the Valkyrur was with them.

Approaching the destroyed area, many began to wonder if they would find anything. The ground had been vaporized and there was now a depression rapidly filling with water from ruptured waterways and underground springs. They found smaller craters that had been missed by the primary explosion. Their investigation eventually though began to yield that at least two people had been dueling as they found signs beyond the areas that had been decimated and into areas where more fighting had been done.

"Three hours since you struck forthwith to protect the Empire, Selveria, but not a shred of those responsible," Prince Maximilian Gaius von Reginrave spoke to his aide de camp, wondering how he would push her rank of general through the commissionaire.

"Over here!" a soldier shouted his bolt action ZM Kar 98k pointed at a dark haired youth moving through some trees towards him.

Other soldiers were there in an instant, rifles raised, while a flamethrower trooper moved to flank the boy and a pair of ZM MP 30 equipped shocktroopers taking a position before Maximilian and Selveria. They were ready as more mobilized and even an older VB Panzerkampfwagen 24 Light Tank, training its 27mm main gun with a whirl of hand cranked gears of turret and gun on the boy along with its Uranus 7.62mm machine gun and 42mm VB Mortar. The soldiers were taking no chances, Valkyrur or not, with the Prince's safety.

The boy with his head lowered simply walked out of the forest and many soldiers recoiled at the sight of the dark bruises and bloody gashes. The boy looked so beat up and wrung through that they wondered, some verbally if he was even human, let alone alive. His clothes, many noted had been blasted off his burned flesh, how they could tell it was also bruised unnerved several dozen of the men. What was left of his shirt flapped like a cape with a red and white fan like symbol.

Maximilian merely raised an eye brow while Selveria protectively deployed her shield, ready to fight a threat.

The boy stopped in the middle of an awesome array of firepower and death.

"You woman," he spoke with a light accent of undetermined origin, turning to Selveria, "You interfered in a private manner."

"The Empire is where you are," Selveria spoke with authority towards the boy with dark hair, "The laws of the Empire you shall obey!"

"Is that so?" the boy raised his head revealing crimson red eyes with something dark spinning with in them as he smiled darkly, "perhaps I should destroy it and you for inte-"

The boy suddenly collapsed, his eyes changing to a coal color as they rolled upwards and he passed out, saliva forming at the edge of his mouth as he collapsed face first into the soft upturned earth.

"Bring him," spoke Maximilian as he gave more orders for him to be cared for and not be harmed or jailed and several soldiers shot forth automatically even as Selveria and several officers presented their objections.

"I must protest!" one shouted, concern noticeable as he removed his helmet.

"I concur!" the man's rival spoke as well, not likely one bit of the potential danger to his lord.

"I have a plan," Maximilian spoke, and gave some details of his plan to his officers and Selveria.

While not happy, the officers and Selveria knew better than to argue. The Prince was famous for doing things for some unforeseen reason and most of the time, it worked out fantastically. Still, they would not budge on him not having soldiers on hand when he would speak to the boy next.

* * *

He wondered where he was and where Sasuke was as he barely kept himself standing and walking, more like stumbling like a drunken bum along the dirt path. His eyes blurry from injury, fatigue, and blood and the loss of blood, he moved on. His body hurt in ways that he had never knew and in places that he guessed he never knew about either. The many questions that ran through his head also didn't help with the pounding headache he also had.

How long had he been out?

Where was Sasuke?

What had hit them with such force to rival –no _surpass!_ - them?

Where was home?

What was home?

Who was Sasuke?

Who was he?

He found a house; he went to it and found himself stumbling along, tripping and collapsing. He lay there, as he simply did not see or know. As he lay he heard a soft voice singing a gentle song and renewed strength found him. He forced himself to stand and wandered towards the barn next to the rustic farmhouse. The voice was coming from inside it and like a Siren's Song; he followed, heedless of the world around.

* * *

She was just beginning to understand the inner workings. She had lost track of time as she hummed a song of her people. She turned a page in her father's notes. As soon as that was down she heard a crunch from behind. She turned to see if it was the family maid there to chastise her again for not being in bed asleep… or touching her now very cold dinner.

What she found stunned and horrified her!

A young boy, if the fact he was nearly naked told her his gender correctly, stood there. She could make out just enough to tell it was a young boy, a young boy covered in more wounds and injuries than anything she had ever expect short of a war or some disaster standing there. She could see that he was also armed as light glinted off a blade of a knife in his left hand, she wondered ideally if he would still have his right hand.

"W-Who?" she was too scared to even ask more.

"Pretty song," he said simply, his voice crackling as blood ran down his chin as he did so.

Isara screamed in fright, especially after he began to walk forward towards her. She backed up, knocking things askew in her haste. The boy though was not following her even as she heard the sound of Martha panicky looking for her with her husband came to her ears. The boy though did not seem to hear as he stepped forward, wavering.

"Heard a really pretty song," he tripped and that was it, the knife fell free from his hand, clattering as he fought to keep standing upright, and then he collapsed entirely down, blood flowing like a swollen river in winter.

Booted feet sounded as Martha and her husband rounded into the barn and found the two, Isara bundled up in a corner looking frightened and a nearly naked boy, lying in a growing pool of his own blood, a knife's sharp blade shining in the light of the barn's small lights…

* * *

Bruhl was alive the next day with news of the unknown boy brought in from the Gunther Estate. A boy so badly wounded that he should be dead. It had been harrowing for the night and many hadn't slept.

They couldn't sleep; the boy's cries of indescribable pain had reached the town long before the wagon carrying him had.

People had rushed out and followed the wagon as it stopped in front of the hospital and night staff rushed out as day stuff prepared for a major injury case… only the former military doctors and nurses were able to treat him as the rest were too horrified by what they saw and even then, only the veteran doctors used to what they coined 'Meat Ball Surgery.'

The sight of such wounds had sent people reeling in shock and horror. The boy was burned horribly and covered in bruises, his right hand held to his arm by fractured bone, arteries, and tendon, his right leg torn open like an animal had chewed on it, his left leg bent oddly, blood flowing everywhere, so much of it! They rushed him into surgery with great haste, doctors and nurses taking shifts, still taking shifts more than fifteen hours later!

* * *

Isara Gunther sat rocking herself back and forth, her blue-black hair swaying with violet eyes unseeing as she thought of the boy as a police officer examined the knife he had held. She couldn't help herself; she kept seeing what seemed to be the undead standing before her back at the barn. She couldn't sleep and she couldn't decide what else she could do.

"Never seen a knife like this," one police officer remarked looking at the knife before passing to a gruff old veteran of the last war.

"I doubt many would, it seems to be general purpose though and shockingly well balanced and sharp," the veteran had used many knives in the war, including bayonets and throwing knives and yet he had never seen or held a knife like this one.

"Anything else?" an inspector from the Central Bureau of Criminal Investigation asked, thankfully he had been in town after concluding another case.

"Just some tattered clothes, though he had a symbol, like a family crest on his left shoulder along with a headband with a metal plate on it with a different symbol as did the back of what we think had been a tunic he must have been wearing, but it also had a different symbol as well, three in all and getting cleaned back at the station, though we're checking them over as we found hidden sheaths and a wallet, battered to hell and back," a senior police officer stated.

"I'll like to look at them later," the CBCI man said.

"Sure," was the reply.

"Any idea as to who the kid is?" asked the veteran, he hated unnamed faces, he had seen too many, friend and foe alike dead with no way to place names to the faces, so many families being told that their sons and daughters were only missing in action or simply lost or worse yet of all hadn't been in the military according to what was often left of so many records, except for the fact that they did die in battle or of their wounds afterward, some never knowing they were dead.

"Something," the officer admitted, "but in a writing style we've never seen, though it is most certainly his wallet, as we got a clear face and in color too believe or not!"

Isara perked up at hearing about a clear, colored picture. The technology was still being researched, but they were getting there, but it was taking time. Coloring pictures was not easy and nothing small enough to fit in a wallet has been possible. For a picture to have color and fit in a wallet meant that the boy had to come from a really advanced country.

* * *

**Land of Seasons**

Sneezing filled the air of the country as everyone sneezed at once, wondering if someone was talking about them or the country in general, but a certain movie starring princess thought it had something to do with a missing blond boy.

* * *

**Bruhl Hospital**

"No kidding?" asked the CBCI detective, he was quite surprised, no telling how such technology could help out the CBCI while the veteran thought of how accurate and detail new maps could be and they could spot otherwise well hidden enemies in photos before the shooting started.

"Not only that, but several other photos were found, all intact too," the officer explained what had been found, especially some woman kissing the boy on the cheek in some kind of costume and make up while he was appearing to be recovering medically from something.

"We also found the boy pictured with others, most prominent were a few of him, a girl in red with pink hair and green eyes, a boy in blue and white as well as a black outfit with dark hair and eyes, and a man in what we can only be certain is some kind of military uniform with a light armored vest with ashen gray hair and a single dark eye, the rest of him is completely covered along with most of his face and one eye with the handles of knives similar to this," holding up the kunai knife, "one in holsters on the legs as well as pictures of them posing with a wide range of bladed weapons, most never seen and looking almost completely unknown, but there are too many for it to be something minor like a pose for kicks, a country with advanced technology, but wielding swords and knives into battle, unheard of!"

Isara shook her head at that. They probably advanced in a few areas, but not enough to back up the rest; they could have also traded for the knowledge, choosing to retain what they had already. Also the boy was so young, he must have been a military cadet and he was probably handling traditional weapons from his homeland's past.

She heard the veteran mention that, but was told they found other evidence in some of the pictures that showed other oddities, but also a lot of smiles, smiles of people like they knew the boy extremely well and were giving their best for the photos, including a pair of people, a father-daughter pair and a pair of women, one blond and the other dark haired with a pink pig in her arms, a white haired old man with an orange frog in a blue vest, and still more.

"Some appear to be higher ranking, maybe royalty," the officer said and the CBCI man said he would take a look later and, if need be, contact the Ministry of Foreign Intelligence for assistance.

* * *

Inside the main surgical room, the staff was busy with trying to save the boy. They came to believe he might have a universal blood type as he was able to handle different blood types, but the fact that he wasn't succumbing to any Ragnaid Poisoning or Ragnaid Overdose was surprising them. The boy was taking it well, as well as possible under the conditions, but his heart was slowing, he was dying.

* * *

Isara sat wondering what she could do and then a thought came to mind.

_"Pretty song."_

That's what he had said of her singing or maybe just the song, but since she was the one singing…

* * *

"That's it," the head surgeon declared somberly, "we can't waste anymore, we tried but it was simply not enough and far too late I hate to admit."

"Sorry son," another doctor said, "we've failed you."

* * *

Isara was mulling over the idea and without thought, she began to sing the same song as she thought of her father, both of them actually, but the one that sired her and his notes that she had been reading.

* * *

Inside the room, the staff went solemn; just enough medication was being administered to make the passing painless.

* * *

Isara's voice caught the attention of those near and around her as she seemed lost in thought and song.

* * *

Hearing a quiet song coming from a girl's voice, the medical staff could only shake their heads. It was a sad song for a sad time, but it soon built as a song of hope and this gave them despair. The boy was on his last breath of air and was about to die…

_**"I WILL BE FREE**__**!"**_ suddenly escaped from the boy's lips as a burst of red light surrounded the boy, burning some of the staff at the feral words, before a sudden burst of blue light surged out!

"IT WILL NOT HAPPEN FOX!" seemingly the boy's own words were uttered as the blue light defeated the red light, healing the burns of various staff as it stuffed the red light away in a weird symbol on his stomach.

_**"**__**FOOL! YOU CANNOT STOP ME!"**_

The red light redoubled its effort and shot free attempting to escape, forming briefly a fox's head, as the staff backed away frightened and surprised, all the while, the gentle song seemed to fill the room.

"I ALREADY HAVE!"

The blue light again suppressed the red light once and for all in a violent explosion that slammed the staff into the walls and blew the doors out and off their hinges, rocking the building with such force that it quaked the local area around the hospital.

People screamed as the ground shook and the hospital spat smoke as police tried to restore calm and firefighters raced to the hospital even as the Town Watch, already on alert, spilled from their headquarters with weapons in hand.

* * *

Isara coughed as she stumbled towards what she thought was an exit, but instead, she found the boy from the previous night suspended in the air, held their by blue light and briefly she thought she saw someone holding him, dressed in a red trimmed coat with hair and eyes like the boy's own.

Others stumbling about found the same sight even as firefighters worked to the center of the explosion, the main surgical room.

Isara stood transfixed as the many wounds began to heal and missing parts were replaced. She watched, unknowingly singing again as she stepped forward. She couldn't explain why she wanted to do so, but something was calling out.

* * *

The medical staff, police officers and investigators, and the old veteran stood transfixed as the boy healed before their eyes, seeing Isara approach singing the same song of her people with a sense of detached calm they couldn't feel, but the closer she got, the more the feeling of security began to spread, some strange sense of right and the fillings of dreams and hopes washed over them.

* * *

Isara stood just below, watching the primary wounds heal and reveal a pendent had been hidden by all the wounds. A pendent of glowing, green Ragnite!

* * *

Rescuers finally entered the room to see the pendent take flight just above the boy's chest.

The green light took over from the blue light and the boy floated as though held by others, many others.

Hopes, dreams, aspirations, and seemingly a decision to choose him for something seemed to cross over the many faces, but all held the same, hope and dreams. Courage flowed about and honor encompassed the boy, telling of a young man with a yet foreseen destiny.

* * *

Isara watched as the boy finished healing and then began to float down into her arms. She gently wrapped her arms around him and guided him down for his head to rest in her lap. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy, his hansom features holding her as he looked so peaceful.

"Who are you?" escaped from her before she could think of what she was doing or saying, but she admired the boy's face, the six whisker marks glowing briefly before vanishing, leaving unblemished skin.

"Naruto," was the soft reply, the voice sounding tired yet full of strength, "Uzumaki Naruto."

The pendent flashed and that was it as medical staff rushed forward to check the boy. They found him to be well, but completely exhausted and in a comatose state. They couldn't tell if it was deep or not.

Only time would tell them.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Another explosion had occurred, again, as firefighters put out the flames, a figure seemingly from hell rose up from the smoke and flames stalking towards him, but they were not frightened, not anymore really. They continued to fight the flames even as he reached them, but before he could strike them, a powerful blow batted him away, but another explosion had occurred at impact and all were thrown, the flames snuffed out in an instant as the debris of the medical ward was shot through the sky uncovering the many wounded from with in.

Watching where the boy landed and were Selveria landed as she shot across, heedless of the fact that her dress had been destroyed and she crossed in her chain mail and undergarments at the boy who stood up and the two began to fight and when she struck the same place, the figure of the Prince Maximilian Gaius von Reginrave watched and calculated the strength of the two, even as another explosion was issued forth.

"When she strikes his left near the neck, there is an explosion," he stated as the other two members under his command watched as well.

"But not when she strikes elsewhere, especially on the right," the voice of Brigadier General Radi Jaeger spoke, deep and masculine, he was here only for his occupied homeland's chance at freedom.

"Indeed," Brigadier General Count Berthold Gregor spoke, his tone cold and calculating with a strong aristocratic accent, as he pushed his glasses back up his nose as another explosion resounded and the boy shot across the parade grounds, "what secret does he have and how does he wield such power and finally how can we use it, _if_ we can harness it?"

"Intelligence has already come forthwith with his name and some history, more by mere chance than none at all," the Prince spoke gaining the attention of the two generals, "they tell Us he is one Sasuke Uchiha from another continent where for his age he is a soldier, a Ninja, little more than battlefield capable assassins and sellswords, but they give loyalty to their homes utmost over their very own lives no different from our gallant knights of old, save ones like him."

"Ninja huh," Jaeger crossed his arms, but held his chin with his right hand, as he knew about them, enough to know not to trifle with them, "we could be asking for trouble, as the Northern Cross and Western Frontier have another name for them."

Gregor spoke, knowing that as well, "Yes, elite Special Operation Forces," shrugging that off, but annoyed by the fact his glasses had slipped again in time with yet another explosion in the training area, "still, if Ninja are capable, but need children, they're little more than better savages."

"Savages as we can observe with power equaling or surpassing the power of the Valkyria," stated the Prince rather annoyed by his officer's so casual disregard, "that aside, they rarely send children to war, only when troop strengths are low."

"Yes," nodded Jaeger, "otherwise they would be at war with the Western Frontier who loathes such actions, believing that war should be fought by warriors trained and ready, not young children full of energy and easily misguided."

At that Gregor knew he had overstepped and possibly insulted his superior. Still, it did not sit well with him. As he read a copy of Sasuke's dossier and what had been made available as both a potential hire and after he had deserted. The list of abilities and his notable record were impressive, but the fate of his clan had been a clear sign, but the record was still noticeably spotless, no sign that he had even considered desertion.

Something didn't add up to him and that was when he noticed the report about a 'Curse Seal.'

"This 'Curse Seal' is located right where Selveria tends to strike," an explosion and Sasuke was seen flying to his right, "and as such may be the cause behind his sudden desire to desert and seek power."

"We concur with that and so does Intelligence," the Prince spoke as he observed the nearly nude Selveria continue to fight Sasuke.

"Still, if this boy could be so powerful, and from what little I know of Ninja, they also specialize as counter assassins, famed for being able to hide in plain sight and so simple looking that one would be none the wiser," Jaeger was already thinking of the boy's potential in protecting Maximilian from harm if they could get him to side with them.

At that moment, Selveria having had enough of the imprudence of Sasuke struck again, but this time from behind and to his left, her lance actually seemingly was being absorbed by the boy's shoulder, much to her and Sasuke's surprise as to that of all who observed!

"**What is happening?"** Selveria shouted in surprise as the two energies of the Curse Seal and the Lance reacted and poorly at that.

The explosion ripped apart the entire area, but was thankfully small compared to what could have been. Though, the entire southern wall and the fields and forest opposite it, as well as several structures, all were destroyed by the blast. The resulting repair costs would probably make the base not all that worthwhile in the future.

When the explosion died out, it revealed that the base had in fact been buried over ancient ruins, but what was seen in Sasuke's hands gave pause.

A shield of similar, but different to Selveria's own, but instead of a lance, there was a shield and both were glowing with green energy rather than blue energy.

The sight of Sasuke in wreathed in green light as opposed to Selveria's own blue flame was stunning. Could this be an ancient Valkyrur weapon? That thought was possible, but as the light began to calm, it revealed that there was Darcsen symbols in the shield and along the length of the sword. What Sasuke had found and now wielded were the sword and shield that were the Darcsen's answer to the great power of the Valkyria.

Sasuke, though, cared not as he moved into a ready position and Selveria mirrored his movements, both ready and tense.

A slight breeze, Selveria's hair flowing lightly in it, and for a second, Sasuke thought how beautiful the woman was and in that second, Selveria charged, sword parrying lance as shields collided, energy exploding as the two separated, but something was different with Sasuke.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" he spoke, though he readied for another fight, enjoying both it and the view.

"This is new," Jaeger remarked, as the two clashed weapons again…

* * *

Six months had passed since he arrived in Bruhl and he lived in peace for once in his life, the need to be full of energy never seemingly to occur, but with no memory of who and what he was, it had hardly mattered. The decision to let him stay in Bruhl had been quietly made and few in upper echelons were aware of him. Not even the Prime Minister and the Princess knew of him or that he was in the Principality of Gallia. Not that even the shop clerk would tell as he sold the boy, at a below than normal price, a junked shield and sword that were lined in rare green Ragnite.

"Naruto hurry! We're going to be late for supper!" Isara called out to his new housemate and surprising friend.

Naruto Uzumaki just nodded with a smile and paid the man for the items and soon both were on their way back home to the Gunther estate. Naruto was adapting well, despite his lack of a memory and his not knowing anything familiar. He lived in peace and had just started to attend school, taking classes in mechanical engineering and planning on the Armored Vehicle course. He had easily breezed through the basic courses and was also showing surprising skill in tactics and with some hard work he would be a passable or at least capable commander.

For now he was hungry and picking up Isara and carrying her piggyback, much to her embarrassment and joy, started at a sedate run that would get them home in time for supper.

In less than three years time, who would have guessed that the boy and the girl would meet others and fight a terrifying war even as the pendent the young blond wore glowed briefly and in time with the supposedly junked shield and sword, specifically the green Ragnite?

* * *

There were a number of errors, I wish I could complain, but I don't think the message I sent got through or it may just be the computer I'm at.

Well, at least I was able to get this mess corrected, but I wanted it so to seem that Kyuubi and Naruto were biting out their words.

I'll just have to try again later.

6/30/10


End file.
